Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~
is an upcoming 2017 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu!, Chouseishin, Pretty Rhythm, PriPara and Digimon series. This movie will serve as a sequel to Super Hero Taisen X. Before the end credits roll, the cast of the Battle Spirits series as well as of Tribe Cool Crew and Brave Beats will make their cameo appearance. Synopsis All villains from some of the greatest shows in the history of Japanese multimedia are combining their powers to form the biggest villain partnership ever assembled, the Universal Empire of Max Shocker lead by Great Leader of Shocker/Kamen Rider Shocker. Their objective: to rule the entire universe. Their threat: all heroes who dared to stand in their way and those who believed in them. The time before the world ends is estimated at 100 days or exactly, 2,400 hours. Can the Kyurangers, Zyuohgers, Ninningers, ToQgers, Kyoryugers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, Armored Riders, Akari and her friends awaken the power of the Legendary Nin Shurikens, all Zyudenchi, Legendary Shift Cars and the Legendary Constellation Coords to bring back the music of our world or will there be eternal silence? Will our heroes be ready for the war against evil before it's too late? Will Max Shocker fulfill its plan to rule the Universe? Then on it's last day will the Aikatsu! Idols, Pretty Cures, Prism Stars and PriPara Idols work together to resonate the melody of their hearts or will Max Shocker silence the music forever? Also, this movie will mark the the new appearances of new Kamen Riders. Plot Scenes *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, Tokyo, Bandai Namco Pictures and Tsuburaya Productions appear one by one. After the logos are done, Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Takeru Tenkuji, Daichi Ōzora, and Yamato Kazakiri welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Super Thunder Light. *'Scene 2': Zangyack at the Zangyack Galleon - The Zangyack teamed up with Max Shocker in search of the Phantom Keys. Meanwhile, in Starlight School and its proximity, Akari, Matsuri, Hinaki, Yū, Juri, Miyabi, Sumire, Rina, Kokone, Rin, Madoka and Anna find Linkle Stones Diamond, Emerald, Moonstone, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Pink Tourmaline, Topaz, Tanzanite, Garnet, Amethyst and Aquamarine, respectively, scattered around the school until they found a Black Phantom Ranger Key. *'Scene 3': Kamen Rider Proto-Drive x Kamen Rider Proto-Mach x Kamen Rider Proto-Chaser x Kamen Rider Zero Drive x Kamen Rider Zero Mach x Kamen Rider Zero Chaser x Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Drive x Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Mach x Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Chaser x Kamen Rider Heart x Kamen Rider Brain x Kamen Rider Medic x Kamen Rider Jun x Kamen Rider Gen x Kamen Rider Crosser x Kamen Rider Proto-Heart x Kamen Rider Proto-Brain x Kamen Rider Proto-Medic x Kamen Rider Silver Drive x Kamen Rider Proto-Jun x Kamen Rider Proto-Crosser x Kamen Rider Den-O x Kamen Rider Zeronos x Kamen Rider New Den-O: Message For Cyclone x Joker x Drive - Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato preparing for their weddings to Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko before considering canceling it when Sagara Seiji, Aihara Yuuki, Ayako Yuuki, Akira Hayase, Monica Kiki, Akehoshi Karin, Kokoro Momoi, Hazuki Aranada, Shinji Koba, Muleta Atsurō, Mitsuharu Kineta, Misuzu Hatori, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Chinen Miyuki, Nina Kisaragi, Satsuki Yamabuki, Minoru Daichi, Regina, Kyu Saijo, Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Kohana, Kaoru Kazama, Miki Katsura, Haruka☆Ruka, Mikoshiba Kento, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mayu Midou, Eri Sanjou, Arisa Sakamoto, Umi Kaiyama, Saya Akashi, Kotake Misa, Rio Kitahara, Red, Blue, Mirage, Prince Kanata, Miss Shamour, Asahi Kasumi, Kanata Kira, Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko are distracted by a letter from Noel Otoshiro, Raichi Hoshimiya and Shinnosuke Tomari that predicts something good, something intriguing, something special, something surprising on the way after the wedding and the Pegasus Dopant. Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko runs after Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato. Sagara Seiji, Aihara Yuuki, Ayako Yuuki, Akira Hayase, Monica Kiki, Akehoshi Karin, Kokoro Momoi, Hazuki Aranada, Shinji Koba, Muleta Atsurō, Mitsuharu Kineta, Misuzu Hatori, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Chinen Miyuki, Nina Kisaragi, Satsuki Yamabuki, Minoru Daichi, Regina, Kyu Saijo, Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Kohana, Kaoru Kazama, Miki Katsura, Haruka☆Ruka, Mikoshiba Kento, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mayu Midou, Eri Sanjou, Arisa Sakamoto, Umi Kaiyama, Saya Akashi, Kotake Misa, Rio Kitahara, Red, Blue, Mirage, Prince Kanata, Miss Shamour, Asahi Kasumi and Kanata Kira are on their own. *'Scene 4': - Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun rush to Starlight Schol and meet Akari and her friends. Suddenly, they are met by the Hyakki Yakou (composed of Kamaitachi, Tsuchigumo, Kappa, Nue, Nurikabe, Yuki-Onna, Cheetahkatatsumuri, Emperor Ackdos Gill, Gameleojin, ChameleKing, Yamaarashi-Roid, Zyuzin Ōmukade, Kamakirigan, Taka-Roid, Bara-Roid, Dokuga-Roid, Amenba-Roid, Tokage-Roid, Dokuga-Roid, Kamisori Hitode, Jigoku-Roid, Kamaki-Roid, Kame Bazooka, Pteranidon Yummy, Oyakodon Dopant, Joker Undead, Roidmude 100, Roidmude 108 each of the 40 Super Sentai Foot Soldiers and 40 select Kamen Rider Monsters) to threaten the school and its proximity. This will mark the return of Kamen Riders Duke, 6, Marika, 5, Zangetsu Shin, Tyrant, Sigurd, IceAge, Baron, 3, 4 and Ocean, along with their first time with the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cures. *'Scene 5': Kamen Rider Black Saver x Kamen Rider Black Gaim x Kamen Rider Black Jam x Kamen Rider Black Green Duke x Kamen Rider Black Kamuro: Advance To The Last Stage - Megahex arrives at Four Star Academy, but is forced to flee when the enemy summons a mechanical copy of Mister S as Kamen Rider Dark Kurokage Shin. *'Scene 6': Kamen Rider Sorcerer x Kamen Rider Mage (Red and Yellow) x Kamen Rider G3 Mild x Another Agito x V1's portion - Tiara Yumesaki, Shunpei Nara, Rinko Daimon, Takahiro Omuro, Koji Majima and Toru Hojo enters the Underworld to investigate the mysterious occurings of monsters appearing. They then runs into a young man named Ichiro (REBOOT) who can become Kikaider 01 (REBOOT). *'Scene 7': Kamen Rider Wiseman x Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green) x Kamen Rider Proto Ixa x Kamen Rider Garulu x Kamen Rider Basshaa x Kamen Rider Dogga: The Promised Place - Orihime, Mayu, Yuzuru, Masahiro, Mitsuhide, Garulu, Basshaa and Dogga along with Shun encounters Orge Phantom and Vampiric Mammoth. *'Scene 8': Kamen Rider G3-X x Kamen Rider Zolda x Kamen Rider Gatack x Sharivan Type-A x Shaider Type-B x Juspion Type-C x Spielban Type-S x Jiban x Winspector x Solbrain x Exceedraft x Janperson x Blue SWAT: The Challenge From Dark Diend - A legendary rider, Dark Diend, Kamen Rider G3-X, Kamen Rider Zolda, Kamen Rider Gatack, Sharivan Type-A, Shaider Type-B, Juspion Type-C, Spielban Type-S, Jiban, Winspector, Solbrain, Exceedraft, Janperson, Gun Gibson and Blue SWAT are locked in a showdown. *'Scene 9': Kamen Rider Visor x Kamen Rider Wulfric: Final Chapter - The new enemy, Kamen Rider Dark Decade Violent Emotion are gonna to kill the Kamen Riders into cards. It's up to Kamen Rider Visor and Kamen Rider Wulfric to stop him. *'Scene 10': Super Hero Generations: Gather! Warriors Of Glory - Meeting up with AkaRed, AoBlue, KiYellow, ShiroWhite, KuroBlack, MidoGreen, MomoPink, HaiGray, MuraPurple, TouOrange and MizuCyan who describes themselves as the embodiment of the fighting spirit of all Red Rangers, Blue Rangers, Yellow Rangers, White Rangers, Black Rangers, Green Rangers, Pink Rangers, Gray Rangers, Purple Rangers, Orange Rangers and Cyan Rangers meets Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, Kamen Rider Proto-Mach, Kamen Rider Proto-Chaser, Kamen Rider Zero Drive, Kamen Rider Zero Mach, Kamen Rider Zero Chaser, Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Mach, Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Chaser, Kamen Rider Heart, Kamen Rider Brain, Kamen Rider Medic, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Gen, Kamen Rider Crosser, Kamen Rider Proto-Heart, Kamen Rider Proto-Brain, Kamen Rider Proto-Medic, Kamen Rider Silver Drive, Kamen Rider Proto-Jun, Kamen Rider Proto-Crosser, Kamen Rider Den‑O Liner, Vega, Spear, Rouge, Fusion, Rainbow, Pudding, Golem, Cerberus, Magna and Vega Wing Form, Kamen Rider Zeronos Procyon, Lebra, Fusion and Magna Form, Kamen Rider Duke, Kamen Rider Sigurd, Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Kamen Rider Tyrant, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Sangou, Kamen Rider Yongou, Kamen Rider GoGou, Kamen Rider Rokugou, Kamen Rider IceAge, Kamen Rider Ocean, Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Felice, Cure Mofurun, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Black Saver, Kamen Rider Black Gaim, Kamen Rider Black Jam, Kamen Rider Black Green Duke and Kamen Rider Black Kamuro, Kamen Rider WariHima, Kamen Rider WariHima Shin, Kamen Rider Marquis Shin, Kamen Rider Cyclone, Kamen Rider Joker, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Sorcerer, Kamen Rider Mage and Yellow, Kamen Rider G3 Mild, Another Agito, V1, Kikaider 01 REBOOT, Kamen Rider Wiseman, Kamen Rider Mage Blue and Green, Kamen Rider Proto Ixa, Kamen Rider Garulu, Kamen Rider Basshaa, Kamen Rider Dogga, Kamen Rider Booster, Kamen Rider G3-X, Kamen Rider Zolda, Kamen Rider Gatack, Sharivan Type-A, Shaider Type-B, Juspion Type-C, Spielban Type-S, Jiban, Winspector, Solbrain, Exceedraft, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat, Gray Swat, Kamen Rider Visor, Kamen Rider Wulfric, Kamen Rider Deadheat Drive, Kamen Rider Saver Shin, Kamen Rider Ghost Specter, Kamen Rider Zero Mach Model, Kamen Rider Ikkyu, Kamen Rider Pythagoras, Kamen Rider Napoleon, Kamen Rider Darwin, Kamen Rider Shinsengumi, Kamen Rider Tenkatoitsu, Kamen Rider Da Vinci, Kamen Rider Kamehameha, Kamen Rider Galileo, Kamen Rider Shakespeare, Kamen Rider Nightingale and Kamen Rider Columbus and gives them the Super Sentai Address Book, which lists information on every Super Sentai member. *'Scene 11': Kamen Rider Heat x Kamen Rider Luna x Kamen Rider Metal x Kamen Rider Trigger: Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate - Kamen Rider Heat, Kamen Rider Luna, Kamen Rider Metal and Kamen Rider Trigger are looking for the T3 Gaia Memories. Characters Ultramen *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraseven X *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black;"|Kamen Rider Ghost |Takeru Tenkūji |} Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Other Riders And Introducing the Ex-Aid Riders Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Neo-Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *S.P.D. Fire Squad *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger |Sumire Katagiri |- |width="20" style="background-color:Gray"|Gokai Gray |Ichijo Ranko |- |width="20" | Gokai Fortune |Rion |- |width="20" | Gokai Rainbow |Yukina Otoha |- |width="20" | Gokai Quantam |Reina Sakuma |} *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Guardian Kyoryugers *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger And Introducing the Kyurangers Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;"|Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- |width="20" style="background-color:skyblue"|Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- |bgcolor="silver"|Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Rakuchin Ninja |Henry Rakuchin |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} Rescue Police Force Other members B-Fighters Animal Robots Madan Warriors Tomica Hero Rescue Force Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile! Pretty Cure Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Chouseishin Chouseishin GranSazers Genseishin Justirisers Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Villains *Max Shocker *Keisuke Okamura/Shocker Dopant *Shocker Greeed Others *Yoshitaka Igasaki *Tsumuji Igasaki *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagam *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Pafu *Aroma *Ribbon *Glasan *Sharuru *Raquel (CV: Azuki Shibuya) *Lance (CV: Yuki Wakai) *Davi *Ai *Gabutyra *Parasagun *Stegotchi *Zakutor *Dricera *Pteragordon *Ankydon *Bunpachy *Plezuon *Bragigas *Deinochaser *Deinosgrander *Kentrospiker *Stymero *Allomerus *Beyonsmo *Ovirappoo *Igeranodon *Tuperanda *Gurumonite *Archenolon *Pukuptor *Futabain *Tobaspino *Candy *Pop *Navi *Kivat the 3rd *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Tarte *Chiffon *Engine Speedor *Engine Bus-on *Engine BearRV *Engine Birca *Engine Gunpherd *Engine Carrigator *Engine Toripter *Engine Jetras *Engine Jum-bowhale *Engine Kishamoth *Engine T-Line *Engine K-Line *Coco *Nuts *Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Syrup *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Smoky the Magical Cat *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Murphy K9 *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Wise God Torin *Miss Shamour *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Kakeru Ōta *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Palm *Mister S *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Etsuko Misumi *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Maguro *Nicolas Gordon *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Haru Yotsuba *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Starlight Academy Students *Dream Academy Students *Nanase Yui *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Aihara Yuuki *Shu Imagawa *Naoto Furushiba *Kanna Hashimoto *Minami Hateruma *Nina Doshima *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Tōdō *Kaname Amamiya *Eru and Uru Harune *Itsuki Harune *Shou *Callings *Mia Ageha *Reina Miyama *Karin Shijimi *Ayami Ōruri *Hye In *So Min *Chae Kyoung *Jae Eun *Shi Yoon *Yun Su *Yong Hwa *Naru Ayase *Ann Fukuhara *Ito Suzuno *Bell Renjouji *Wakana Morizono *Otoha Takanashi *Rinne *Juné Amou *Over the Rainbow *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hōjō *Shion Tōdō *Dorothy West *Reona West *Yagami Taichi *Ishida Yamato *Takenouchi Sora *Izumi Kōshirō *Tachikawa Mimi *Kido Jou *Takaishi Takeru *Yagami Hikari *Motomiya Daisuke *Ichijōji Ken *Inoue Miyako *Hida Iori *Matsuda Takato *Li Jianliang/Ri Jenrya *Makino Ruki *Akiyama Ryou *Katō Juri *Shiota Hirokazu *Kitagawa Kenta *Li Shaochung/Ri Shiuchon *Ai and Makoto *Kanbara Takuya *Minamoto Kouji *Shibayama Junpei *Orimoto Izumi *Himi Tomoki *Kimura Kōichi *Teruo *Teppei *Chiaki *Daimon Masaru *Thomas H. Norstein *Fujieda Yoshino *Noguchi Ikuto *Kudou Taiki *Hinomoro Angie *Tsurugi Zenjirou *Aonuma Kiriha *Amano Nene *Amano Yuu *Akashi Tagiru *Mogami Ryouma *Suzaki Airu *Tobari Ren *Sakura Mizuki *Takahashi Mimi *Hazukki Haruka *Miike Midori *Funabashi Kiichi *Sudou Miho *Amano Kotone *Mashimo Hideaki *Noboru *Haruki *Ken *Old Clock Shop Man/Bagramon *Prince Kanata *Toppa Bashin *Rei of the No. 1 Star *Haneru Tobitatsu *Kanon Otosaki *Kumonosuke "Kumo" Sakagami *Mizuki Mashiro *Yuzuru Tempoin *Haru Shinkai *Eri Karan *Torajirou Asuka *Rei Katsura Form Changes and Collectibles Used Aiktasu Cards **Akari Ōzora ***Red Hawk Coord **Sumire Hikami ***Black Condor Coord **Hinaki Shinjō ***Yellow Owl Coord **Juri Kurebayashi ***Green Eagle Coord **Rin Kurosawa ***Blue Swallow Coord **Madoka Amahane ***White Swan Coord **Yū Hattori ***Neo-Jetman 1 Coord **Matsuri Hasegawa ***Neo-Jetman 2 Coord **Kokone Kurisu ***Neo-Jetman 3 Coord **Miyabi Fujiwara ***Neo-Jetman 4 Coord **Rina Tokowa ***Birdman Coord **Anna Kodama ***Neo-Jetman 5 Coord PreCards Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Toucon Boost, Galileo, Darwin, Nightingale, Columbus, Shakespeare **Specter ***Specter, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Raicon Boost, Washington, Deep Specter, Alexander, Lincoln, Tolkien, Roosevelt, Van Gogh, Kamehameha, Bell, Anthony, Wright, Doyle, Ieyasu, Pythagoras **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm, Sanzo, Shinagami, Ford **Pnevma ***Pnevma, Napoleon, Sherlock, Pasteur, Rasputin, Einstein, Impaler **Kamehameha ***Kamehameha, Hideyori **Yuki ***Yuki, Onna Boost **Zero Ghost *** **Zero Specter ***Zero **Zero Necrom *** **Proto Ghost ***Proto Ghost, Toucon Boost **Proto Specter ***Proto Specter, Raicon Boost **Proto Necrom ***Proto Necrom **Dark Ghost ***Dark **Dark Necrom R ***Dark Necrom R **Dark Necrom B ***Dark Necrom B **Dark Necrom G ***Dark Necrom G **Dark Necrom Y ***Dark Necrom Y **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P **Dark Necrom V ***Dark Necrom V **Dark Necrom S ***Dark Necrom S **Dark Necrom O ***Dark Necrom O *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii, Robin Damashii, Newton Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii, Beethoven Damashii, Benkei Damashii, Goemon Damashii, Ryoma Damashii, Himiko Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Galileo Damashii, Darwin Damashii, Nightingale Damashii, Columbus Damashii, Shakespeare Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Houdini Damashii, Raicon Boost Damashii, Deep Specter Damashii, Washington Damashii, Alexander Damashii, Lincoln Damashii, Tolkien Damashii, Roosevelt Damashii, Van Gogh Damashii, Kaehameha Damashii, Bell Damashii, Anthony Damashii, Wright Damashii, Doyle Damashii, Ieyasu Damashii, Pythagoras Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii, Sanzo Damashii, Shinagami Damashii, Ford Damashii **Pnevma ***Pnevma Damashii, Napoleon Damashii, Sherlock Damashii, Pasteur Damashii, Rasputin Damashii, Einstein Damashii, Impaler Damashii **Ikkyu ***Ikkyu Damashii **Kamehameha ***Kamehameha Damashii, Hideyori Damashii **Yuki ***Yuki Damashii, Onna Boost Damashii **Zero Ghost *** **Zero Specter ***Zero Damashii **Zero Necrom *** **Proto Ghost ***Proto Ore Damashii, Toucon Boost Danashii **Proto Specter ***Proto Specter Damashii, Raicon Boost Damashii **Proto Necrom ***Proto Necrom Damashii **Dark Ghost ***Dark Damashii **Dark Necrom R ***Dark Necrom R Damashii **Dark Necrom B ***Dark Necrom B Damashii **Dark Necrom G ***Dark Necrom G Damashii **Dark Necrom Y ***Dark Necrom Y Damashii **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P Damashii **Dark Necrom V ***Dark Necrom V Damashii **Dark Necrom S ***Dark Necrom S Damashii **Dark Necrom O ***Dark Necrom O Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange **Kamen Rider Gaim Shin ***Orange Energy **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Baron Shin ***Banana Energy **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou **Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin ***Budou Energy **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Gridon Shin ***Donguri Energy **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian **Kamen Rider Bravo Shin ***Durian Energy **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin ***Kurumi Energy **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen **Kamen Rider Mars ***Golden **Kamen Rider Jam ***Black Ringo **Kamen Rider Idun ***Forbidden Ringo **Kamen Rider Tyrant ***Dragon Energy **Kamen Rider Mars Shin ***Golden Energy **Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin ***Silver Energy **Kamen Rider Idun Shin ***Ringo Energy **Kamen Rider Jam Shin ***Dark Ringo Energy **Kamen Rider Wantou ***Marron Energy **Kamen Rider Green Duke Prototype ***Lime ***Apple ***Jimber Apple ***Green Apple Kachidoki **Kamen Rider Black Sigurd Prototype ***Black Cherry ***Peanut ***Jimber Peanut **Kamen Rider Orange Marika Prototype ***Momo ***Crometany ***Jimber Grapefruit **Kamen Rider Green Duke ***Lime Energy **Kamen Rider WariHima ***Himawari **Kamen Rider WariHima Shin ***Himawari Energy **Kamen Rider Saver ***Zakuro, Blood Orange **Kamen Rider Wantou Prototype ***Marron **Kamen Rider Freya ***Platinum **Kamen Rider Shine ***Bronze **Kamen Rider Freya Shin ***Platinum Energy **Kamen Rider Shine Shin ***Bronze Energy **Kamen Rider Saver Shin ***Zakuro Energy *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms **Kamen Rider Gaim Shin ***Orange Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Baron Shin ***Banana Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin ***Budou Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon Shin ***Donguri Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo Shin ***Durian Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin ***Kurumi Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms **Kamen Rider Mars ***Golden Arms **Kamen Rider Jam ***Darkness Arms **Kamen Rider Idun ***Forbidden Ringo Arms **Kamen Rider Tyrant ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Mars Shin ***Golden Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin ***Silver Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Idun Shin ***Ringo Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Jam Shin ***Darkness Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Wantou ***Maron Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Green Duke Prototype ***Lime Arms ***Apple Arms ***Jimber Apple Arms ***Green Apple Kachidoki Arms **Kamen Rider Black Sigurd Prototype ***Black Cherry Arms ***Peanut Arms ***Jimber Peanut **Kamen Rider Orange Marika Prototype ***Momo Arms ***Crometany Arms ***Jimber Grapefruit Arms **Kamen Rider Green Duke ***Lime Energy Arms **Kamen Rider WariHima ***Himawari Arms **Kamen Rider WariHima Shin ***Himawari Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Saver ***Blood Zakuro Arms **Kamen Rider Wantou Prototype ***Marron Arms **Kamen Rider Freya ***Platinum **Kamen Rider Shine ***Bronze Arms **Kamen Rider Freya Shin ***Platinum Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Shine Shin ***Bronze Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Saver Shin ***Zakuro Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Dark Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms Rider Cards Core Medals and Combos Gaia Memories * Memory Used **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone ***Body: Joker **Other Kamen Riders ***Bird (Kino Kurihayashi) ***Bomb (Mitsuru Nagahama) ***Booster (Haru Yotsuba) ***Cyclone (Noel Otoshiro) ***Dummy (Manabu Ōzora) ***Eternal (Asahi Azuma) ***Fang (Tomoyo Shirosawa) ***Gene (Mihiro Takagi) ***Heat (Queen) ***IceAge (Rina Tokowa) ***Joker (Raichi Hoshimiya) ***Key (Arisa Umeda) ***Luna (Aoi Katsuragi) ***Metal (Akiko Narumi) ***Money (Miki Koike) ***Nasca (Aki Tachiishi) ***Ocean (Anna Kodama) ***Puppeteer (Akane Mimori) ***Queen (Nagisa Tsutsumi) ***Rocket (Tomu Miyazaki) ***Skull (Naoto Suzukawa) ***Trial (Koharu Ōzora) ***Trigger (Elizabeth) ***Unicorn (Rin Oikawa) ***Violence (Miaski Hirayama) ***Weather (Saki Hashiba) ***Xtreme (Mina) ***Yesterday (Yuna Nakayama) ***Zone (Miwa Satsuki) **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Circle: Rocket ***Cross: ***Triangle: Drill ***Square: **'States Used:' ***Base States **Kamen Rider Meteor ***Meteor *'Forms': **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Base States **Kamen Rider Meteor ***Meteor Wizard Rings *'Rings Used' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame ***Magic: Driver On *'Style Used' **Flame Style **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation - Beast ***Magic - Gokai Changes Gokai Changes are rarely used in this movie. *Gokai Red: *Gokai Blue: *Gokai Yellow: *Gokai Green: *Gokai Pink: *Gokai Silver: Birdman *Gokai Christmas: Neo-Jetman 1 *Gokai Gray: Neo-Jetman 2 *Gokai Fortune: Neo-Jetman 3 *Gokai Rainbow: Neo-Jetman 4 *Gokai Quantum: Neo-Jetman 5 Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - *Gosei Pink - *Gosei Black - *Gosei Yellow - *Gosei Blue - *Gosei Green - *Gosei Knight - Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - *Kyoryu Black - *Kyoryu Blue - *Kyoryu Green - *Kyoryu Pink - *Kyoryu Gold - *Kyoryu Cyan - *Kyoryu Gray - *Kyoryu Violet - *Kyoryu Silver - *Kyoryu Navy - *Kyoryu Yellow - *Kyoryu Orange - *Kyoryu Aqua - *Kyoryu Magenta - *Kyoryu Crimson - *Kyoryu Indigo - *Kyoryu Vermillion - *Kyoryu Lavender - *Kyoryu White - *Kyoryu Lime - *Kyoryu Cobalt - *Kyoryu Scarlet - *Kyoryu Slate - Transfer Changes *ToQ 0gou - *ToQ 1gou - *ToQ 2gou - *ToQ 3gou - *ToQ 4gou - *ToQ 5gou - *ToQ 6gou - *ToQ 7gou - *ToQ 8gou - *ToQ 0gou - *ToQ 9gou - *ToQ 10gou - *ToQ 11gou - *ToQ 12gou - Nin Shuriken *The Ninningers can use their Nin Shuriken to perform Shuriken Ninja Art Techniques, which includes transforming, summoning their Otomo Nin, and activating special abilities. **AkaNinger - **AoNinger - **KiNinger - **ShiroNinger - **MomoNinger - **StarNinger - **Whirlwind AkaNinger - **Cloud AoNinger - **Forest KiNinger - **Winter ShiroNinger - **Blossom MomoNinger - **Elder AkaNinger - **Elder AoNinger - **Elder KiNinger - **Elder ShiroNinger - **Elder MomoNinger - **MidoNinger - **TouNinger - Link Cube **Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened **Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened **Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened **Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened **Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened **Zyuoh Gorilla - Instinct Awakened Linkle Stones Teams Ultra Series *Ultra Q *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraseven X *Ultraman (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle) *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Neo Ultra Q *Ultraman X Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chojin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Choriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Metal Heroes *Space Sheriff Gavan *Space Sheriff Sharivan *Space Shieriff Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *The Mobile Cop Jiban *Special Rescue Police Winspector *ToQ Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure *Smile Pretty Cure! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Others *Aikatsu! *Aikatsu Stars! *Aurora Dream *Dear My Future *Rainbow Live *PriPara *Battle Spirits *Tribe Cool Crew *Brave Beats Chouseishin *Chouseishin Gransazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Digimon *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Tamers *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Savers *Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms *Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters Who Leapt Through Time *Digimon Adventure tri. *Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Theme Songs *Minna de Carnival (insert) *Ima Koko Kara (insert) *Kokoro Wa Tamago (Luminas, Vanilla Chili Pepper, Sweet Soft Nadeshiko, THUNDERBOLTϟ and Shampoo & Rinse ver.) (insert) *DiVE! (Yume/Ichigo ver.) (insert) *EXCITE (The Admins ver.) (insert) *Spinning Wheel (Nono/Risa/Yayoi ver.) (insert) *W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ Madoka/Rin ver. (feat. Aira and Seiji) (insert) *Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! (Yayoi Hanawa ver.) (insert) *Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari (Luminas ver.) (insert) *Power To Tearer (Dressing Pafé ver.) (insert) *One Wish, One Day (Hazuki/Monica ver.) (insert) *Blue Banana Moon (Vanilla Chili Pepper ver.) (insert) *Shinpai Honey ♥ Bunny (S4 ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump the Final (Aikatsu All Stars ver. feat. Over the Rainbow and SoLaMi♡Dressing) (insert) *Versus! Super Sentai (Kanna, Minami and Nina ver.) (insert) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Gokai ni Arrange ver) (insert) *Bounce Back (Hime/Yuzu ver.) (insert) *Shooting Star (Tsubasa/Yozora ver.) (insert) *Kotoba ni dekinai omoi (Mimi♪Lala, Arisa and Reika Ver.) (insert) *Boukensha ON THE ROAD (Yume/Laura/Koharu/Ako/Mahiru/S4 ver.) (insert) *Long Long Ago 20th Century (Tsubaki and Yomogi ver.) (insert) *Evolvin' Storm (Koharu/Ako ver.) (insert) *COSMIC MIND (Yume/Laura ver.) (insert) *Stay the Ride Alive (Seira ver.) (insert) *Good bye little moon (Akari/Yume/Ichigo ver.) (insert) *The Next Decade (SoLaMi♡SMILE ver.) (insert) *Love♡Wars (Shampoo & Rinse ver.) (insert) *Free your heat (Passionate Jalapeno ver.) (insert) *Finger on the Trigger (Dancing Diva ver.) (insert) *Cyclone Effect (Skips ver.) (insert) *Extreme Dream (THUNDERBOLTϟ ver.) (insert) *Naturally (Sweet Soft Nadeshiko ver.) (insert) *episode Solo (Norinori Sisters ver.) (insert) *Lost The Way (WM/S4 ver.) (insert) *Sorezore no Toki (S4 ver.) (insert) *E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude) (Yume/Laura/Ako/Mahiru ver.) (insert) *Giant Step (Sweet Soft Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ ver.) (insert) *EXCITE (M4 ver.) (insert) *GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (Super Hero Taisen Y ver.) (Ending 1) *Let's! Zyuoh Dance (Hero Music All Stars Y ver.) (Ending 2) *Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016 (Hero Music All Stars Y ver.) (Ending 3) Trivia *Ichigo Hoshimiya, Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Yurika Tōdō, Miyabi Fujiwara, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato are becoming brainwashed to become Kamen Rider Black Mars, Kamen Rider Black WariHima, Kamen Rider Black Ryugen, Wolzard, Shocker Greee, Kamen Rider Black Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Black Gridon, Kamen Rider Black Kurokage, Kamen Rider Black Bravo, Kamen Rider Black Kiva, Kamen Rider Black Knuckle, Kamen Rider Ryugetsu, Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi, Kamen Rider Gaim Yami, Kamen Rider Black Duke, Kamen Rider Black Viscount, Kamen Rider Black Marquis, Kamen Rider Black Suika, Kamen Rider Nega Gridon, Kamen Rider Nega Kurokage, Kamen Rider Dark Gaim, Kamen Rider Dark Duke, Kamen Rider Dark Baron and Kamen Rider Dark Gridon. **Unlike Mitsuzane, who uses a Sengoku Driver to transform into Ryugen Yomi, Rin uses the Genesis Driver. *Ryoma Sengoku Lock Dealer Sid and Yoko Minato become Kamen Riders again. *Mei Yuzuha, Tomoe Takaoka and Chiyo Nonomiya gives the Lime Lockseed, Apple Lockseed, Apple Energy Lockseed, Green Apple Kachidoki Lockseed, Genesis Core, Black Cherry Lockseed, Peanut Lockseed, Peanut Energy Lockseed, Genesis Core, Momo Lockseed, Cromentary Lockseed, Grapefruit Energy Lockseed, Genesis Core and three Sengoku Drivers to Ryoma Sengoku Lock Dealer Sid and Yoko Minato to become Kamen Rider Green Duke Prototype, Kamen Rider Black Sigurd Prototype and Kamen Rider Orange Marika Prototype. *Ryoma Sengoku Lock Dealer Sid and Yoko Minato gives their Diesel, Tank and Car Carrier Resshas and SmaPho Applichangers to Mei Yuzuha, Tomoe Takaoka and Chiyo Nonomiya to become ToQ 9gou, ToQ 10gou and ToQ 11gou. *Kamen Rider Heat, Kamen Rider, Luna, Kamen Rider Metal and Kamen Rider Trigger got the T3 Gaia Memories are: **A- Adament **B- Bone **C- Chimera **D- Darkness **E- Elegant **F- Flame **G- Glass **H- Horror **I- Iguana **J- Justice **K- King **L- Light **M- Matador **N- Neon **O- Ocelot **P- Paint **Q- Quill **R- Requiem **S- Saber **T- Tornado **U- Undine **V- Venom **W- Weapon **X- X-Ray **Y- Youth **Z- Zeta *Kamen Rider Danki, Kamen Rider Sabaki, Kamen Rider Eiki, Kamen Rider Kyoki, Kamen Rider Akatsuki, Kamen Rider Shouki, Kamen Rider Gouki, Kamen Rider Banki, Kamen Rider Toki and Kamen Rider Michibiki got the T4 Gaia Memories are: **A. Another **B. Blizzard **C. Cure **D. Dune **E. Edge **F. Flag **G. Geo **H. Hobby **I. Innocence **J. Jail **K. King **L. Lost **M. Maze **N. Net **O. Orbit **P. Pteranodon **Q. Quiz **R . Rock **S. Seed **T. Tattoo **U. Ultimate **V. Vortex **W. Wing **X. Xyst **Y. Yang **Z. Zill *Magne Warrior and X1 Mask got the T5 Gaia Memories are: **A. Ammonite **B. Beer **C. Cook **D. Destiny **E. Eye **F. Fairy **G. Gig **H. Hack **I. Igloo **J. Jar **K. Koro **L. Look **N. Egg **O. Octopus **P. Pong **Q. Quest **R. Rain **S. Saw **T. Timber **U. Umbrella **V. Vest **W. Win **X. Extreme **Y. Yawn **Z. Zest *Kamen Rider Psyche got the T6 Gaia Memories are: **A. Atamic **B. Bacteria **C. Camouflage **D = Decor **E = Ea **F = Feeling **G. General **H. Holiness **I. Ignition **J = Jungle **K = Knife) **L = Landmine **M = Madness **N. Name **O = Only **P = Painter **Q = Quart **R = Ravage **S. Saintly **T. Therapy **U. Unaffected **V = Valour **W. Worst **X. Xenoiogy **Y. Yo-yo **Z. Zoo *Kamen Rider Aiko, Kamen Rider G1-X, Kamen Rider Witch, Kamen Rider Necro and Kamen Rider Wisewomangot the T7 Gaia Memories are: **Abject **Breath **CRY **Disobey **Earth **Final **Greet **Health **Inetger **Jokey **Karate **Lunacy **Material **Nest **Over **POINT **QUICK **RUN **SUN **TOWN **USE **VOICE **WILD **Xeriscape **Yielding **Zipper *Kamen Rider Visor and Kamen Rider Wulfric got the T8 Gaia Memories are: **A. Apple **B. Box **C. Cansel **D. Day **E. Envelope **F. Fox **G. Game **H. Home **I. Ice **J. Jelly **K. Knot **L. Looking **M. Maxls **N. Newt **O. Off **P. Pink **Q. Question **R. Rand **S. Sword **T. Time **U. Unrimidet **V. Vitamin **W. Window **X. Xenon **Y. Yacht **Z. Zoom Transcript For full transcript, click here. Gallery Tumblr m5f9on1ExI1qdky3uo1 1280.jpg|DenziRed, VulEagle, Akarenger, Battle Japan and Spade Ace B7pCL9tCAAEcNw6.jpg|Battle Kenya, Dia Jack, VulEagle, DenziRede and Kirenger B9K 8lKCcAAFua6.jpg|Denzimen and Sun Vulcan team up 10 AkaRed's Team.jpg|HaiGray, MuraPurple, TouOrange and MizuCyan 1425573935 1 15 e3d883376260e0beefde88af7bd4cd17.jpg|SoLaMi♡Dressing/Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto, Kamen Rider Neo Gattack, Kamen Rider Neo Sasword, Kamen Rider Neo TheBee, Kamen Rider Neo Drake and Kamen Rider Neo Dark Kabuto MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-31097265-640-360.jpg|MARs/Kamen Rider OOO Prototype, Kamen Rider Gold Fourze and Kamen Rider Blue Zanki Prizm37 32.jpg|Serenon with K/Kamen Rider Backup Faiz, Kamen Rider White Gattack and Kamen Rider Sasword Prototype MiaReina.png|Prizmmy☆/Kamen Rider Witch, Kamen Rider Wisewoman, Kamen Rider Necro and Kamen Rider Mage (Green Crystal) Puretty DMF14.jpg|PURETTY/Kamen Rider Red Birth, Kamen Rider Blue Birth, Kamen Rider Pink Birth, Kamen Rider Orange Birth Prototype and Kamen Rider Orange Birth Happy Rain.jpg|Happy Rain/Kamen Rider Red Decade, Kamen Rider Blue Decade and Kamen Rider Green Decade Bell Rose Hug.jpg|Bell Rose/Kamen Rider Aiko and Naisho-pretty-rhythm-rainbow-live-23-mkv snapshot 19-36 2013-09-10 14-58-13.png|Rinne/Kamen Rider ChopHopper JuneProfile.png|Juné Amou/Kamen Rider Kivala 416d7756.jpg|Ichika Ichihara, Nino Nishijima, Sango Miura Michiru.jpg|Michiru Kurosawa/Kamen Rider 0 Pr6.jpg|Callings/Kamen Rider Gold Baron (Hibiki), Kamen Rider Gold Gaim (Shou) and Kamen Rider Gold Ryugen (Wataru) PrizmDMF24_28.jpg|LoveMix (Itsuiki Harune/Kamen Rider Neptune and Yong Hwa/Kamen Rider Goznos) HiroKoujiKazuki51.jpg|Over The Rainbow/Kamen Rider Red Meteor, Kamen Rider Gold Wizard and Kamen Rider Crystal Wizard Nina Doujima.jpg|Nina Doujima Minami Hateruma.jpg|Minami Hateruma 8 GokaiKeys.jpg|Gokai Gray Key Black Gashats.jpg|Proto DoReMiFa Beat Gashat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, Proto Jet Combat Gashat, Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat, Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat, Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and Proto Taddle Quest Gashat 2ec9f32cf7aeca1d13dcb2ce3f8560b6-d9n20e1.png|Sherlock Ghost Eyecon 2eae80bc9d5f3bfdeca897eab6bb80cb-d9o4gax.png|Pasteur Ghost Eyecon Ea2a5c1b003e7ebcd0a7fef7ab79af61-d9lrba9.png|Rasputin Ghost Eyecon 0fa9e035b1c762827529629ffdbe466d-d9lrb0i.png|Einstein Ghost Eyecon 448e135523bf865d7c5e69d9e988706b-d9lrb7y.png|Impaler Ghost Eyecon Ford ghost eyecon by trackerzero-d9n1iu2.png|Ford Ghost Eyecon CWGZYj0UwAA0L5k.jpg|Silver Ghost Eyecon CBqKC6kUMAMSJ1a.jpg|Shift Blue Speed BmNKfLYCQAAV1y .jpg|Sengoku Drivers Proto Type-A, Proto Type-B, Proto Type-C, Proto Type-D, Proto Type-E, Proto Type-F, Proto Type-G, Proto Type-H, Proto Type-I, Proto Type-J, Proto Type-K, Proto Type-M, Proto Type-N, Proto Type-O, Proto Type-P, Proto Type-Q, Proto Type-R, Proto Type-S, Proto Type-T, Proto Type-U, Proto Type-V, Proto Type-W, Proto Type-X, Proto Type-Y and Proto Type-Z CUSJXuzVEAAWoxr.jpg|Red Lockseeds, Red Energy Lockseeds, Yellow Lockseeds and Yellow Enregy Lockseeds Cb898649.jpg|Shocker Lockseed 4b99e84c.jpg Yjyhr376-img450x600-1388902020cytxu437471.jpg|Gold Wizard Lockseed Fan locks army of fresh lockseeds by cometcomics-d8feij7.png|Fresh Lockseeds Request fan lock green budou lockseed by cometcomics-d7miowg.png|Green Budou Lockseed Kamen rider gaim gold lockseed by kamen riders-d7d06ic.png|Box of Gold Lockseeds 20150615-DSC01008 1024x1024.jpg|Gold Lockseeds 91bZ6L+JdWL. SL1500 .jpg|Gold Mango Lockseed CQxpyHwU8AA8boq.jpg|Gold Kurumi Lockseed 41ZC-GX+gPL. SL160 .jpg|Gold Suika Lockseed 20150515163644.jpg|Watermelon Lockseed and Proto Zangetsu's Indicator Ls 007 green apple arms by netro32-d6rdlyf.png|Apple Lockseed Dx apple energy by netro32-d9nbpnh.png|Apple Energy Lockseed Premium kachidoki green apple by netro32-d7gwn5j.png|Green Apple Kachidoki Lockseed Kr gaim ls 27 peanut by malunis-d7wx3j6.png|Peanut Lockseed 51902988 p1 master1200.jpg|Peanut Energy Lockseed Crometany lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8jvig7.png|Crometany Lockseed 44065888 p0 master1200.jpg|Grapefruit Energy Lockseed CS3mPOkUYAAj6aC.jpg|Blank Pine Lockseed LSButtons zpsa5f9ed4b.jpg|Gray Lockseeds DrainedSuikaLockSeed zpsf2970943.jpg|Gray Suika Lockseed 41YTB6ksE-L. SY445 .jpg|Dark Banana Lockseed Dark Budou Lockseed.jpg|Gray Budou Lockseed 81x0XgofiOL. SL1500 .jpg|Dark Donguri Lockseed 81arEXusoPL. SL1500 .jpg|Dark Mango Lockseed 81i8-Dv5jJL. SL1500 .jpg|Dark Kiwi Lockseed 81RgIeQ6AYL. SY355 .jpg|Dark Himawari Lockseed Kr gaim els 05 dark matsubokkuri energy by malunis-d8ts4ba.png|Dark Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Blank Lockseeds and Blank Energy Lockseeds 43712607 p0 master1200.jpg|Muscat Energy Lockseed and Gold Matsubokkuri Lockseed 46473648 p0 master1200.jpg|Green Yomotsuheguri Lockseed and Green Kiwi Lockseed 40385719 p0 master1200.jpg|Brown Mango Lockseed and Brown Himawari Lockseed BgHH2B-CYAE38up.jpg|Nega Melon Energy Lockseed CVEQdw2VAAAWTxA.jpg|Purple Orange Lockseed CKmbVEjUAAAZ c2.jpg|Proto Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed CNL rOSUEAA0O P.png|Red Budou Lockseed CThDBIkUYAANSwH.jpg|Pomegranate Lockseed BvkIUcoCYAIMQBJ.jpg|Brown Budou Lockseed 46127781 p0 master1200.jpg|Green Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Red Durian Lockseed 607054924.jpg|Shinging Mango Lockseed Image01 (1).jpg|Shining Budou Lockseed 29957264.jpeg|Shining Kiwi Lockseed Image01.jpg|Shining Melon Lockseed Everlastingpity-img600x450-1441454099yf5c6k12612.jpg|Shining Matsubokkuri Lockseed Custom kamen rider gaim lockseed oren arms 1399966179 a3128b9c.jpg|Shining Donguri Lockseed 67643270.jpg|Shining Suika Lockseed Orepanda777-img599x337-1440769634fx8u366600.jpg|Shining Durian Lockseed Sim.jpg|Shining Himawari Lockseed Goldsilverrider zpsfdd22118.png|Green Silver Lockseed 45557885 p0 master1200.jpg|Budomi Lockseed Himawari energy lockseed by skywarior1-d8egj6a.png|Himawari Energy Lockseed CM6- nGUYAAa3EM.jpg|Red Banana Lockseed Red Melon Lockseed.jpg|Red Melon Lockseed COdl t2UwAEq cM.jpg|Proto Dragon Fruits Lockseed CLhlzFSUMAAq9dI.jpg|Red Suika Lockseed CI6Jp45UMAA2qj6.jpg|Red Peach Energy Lockseed CXCbpmwUkAAawaR.jpg|Red Durian Energy Lockseed CNqMqc2UcAAUezL.jpg|Purple Banana Lockseed CNVm7zwUYAA0jB8.jpg|Nega Banana Lockseed O0640048013026680654.jpg|Blue Melon Energy Lockseed 51093816 p0 master1200.jpg|Green Melon Lockseed 1000098708 5.jpg|Marron Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver Red Yomotsuheguri Lockseed.jpg|Red Yomotsuheguri Lockseed CJZsLrUUcAAZ4qE.jpg|Blue Silver Lockseed 4688957i.jpg|Marron Lockseed 81XZSsvq-CL. SY355 .jpg|Red Orange Lockseed 81AoDE3WnHL. SL1500 .jpg|Blue Orange Lockseed 811wGLdOL6L. SL1500 .jpg|Yellow Orange Lockseed 81JYccCBJlL. SL1500 .jpg|Pink Orange Lockseed 81cFmBR5iWL. SL1500 .jpg|Green Banana Lockseed 81B7Th7Z9kL. SL1500 .jpg|Green Donguri Lockseed 41TGuHu6SKL. SY445 .jpg|Yellow Kiwi Lockseed 810X1MIUZaL. SY355 .jpg|Yelllow Suika Lockseed CTiRqj7UcAEYQEM.jpg|Blue Peach Energy Lockseed T02200165 0800060012859013144.jpg|Blue Melon Lockseed CF1kVxsVIAE-W1l.jpg|Silver Budou Lockseed CKH- abUcAECJA6.jpg|Blank Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, Blank Black Ringo Lockseed, Red Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Blank Lemon Lockseed Custom lime lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7er83w.png|Lime Lockseed All four ringo lockseed gold silver bronze dark by arkirei1500-d8bjsvm.png|Gold Ringo Lockseed, Silver Ringo Lockseed, Bronze Ringo Lockseed and Purple Ringo Lockseed CUpDNeBWcAAR941.jpg|Blank Forbiden Ringo Lockseed and Blank Marron Energy Lockseed Request fan lock ringo energy lockseed by cometcomics-d9drmsj.png|Green Ringo Energy Lockseed CKItJveUYAA2GGV.jpg|Platinum Lockseed Dx bronze apple lockseed toy ls bronze custom by arkirei1500-d8bjr0n.png|Bronze Ringo Lockseed 916u5xcls9L. SY355 .jpg|White Melon Energy Lockseed Els 07 orange energy lockseed by ymcool99-d7b0x0c.png|Green Orange Energy Lockseed B6aKuQ2CIAA-iu7.jpg|Blue Lemon Energy Lockseed and Blue Cherry Energy Lockseed Silver Cherry Energy Lockseed and Silver Peach Energy Lockseed.jpg|Silver Cherry Energy Lockseed and Silver Peach Energy Lockseed 201503112333585f9.jpg|Blue Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed Green Budou Energy Lockseed.jpg|Green Budou Energy Lockseed Matsobokkuri energy lockseed by levi810-d7hdxix.png|Blue Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed CQjLcPrUAAAjsBX.jpg|Yellow Yomotsuheguri Lockseed CMTHCYZU8AEmXDy.jpg|Violet Banana Lockseed and Green Orange Lockseed Other ls collection by netro32-d7xfda7.png|Fresh Black Cherry Lockseed and Blue Suika Lockseed Premium lockseed black cherry arms by netro32-d70wvpt.png|Black Cherry Lockseed Premium lockseed momo arms by netro32-d6x8zd7.png|Momo Lockseed Orange Orange Lockseed and Yellow Lemon Lockseed.jpg|Orange Orange Lockseed and Yellow Lemon Lockseed CIVgIc3UYAAmQog.jpg|White Lemon Lockseed CNZy6vKUkAAAueN.jpg|Blank Dragon Fruits Lockseed, Blank Cherry Lockseed and Blank Peach Lockseed 53664212 p0 master1200.jpg|Purple Kurumi Lockseed 42554745 p0 master1200.jpg|Gold Dragon Fruits Lockseed CRRw0EUVAAEQjRB.jpg|Gold Kiva Lockseed Blue genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d82693m.jpg|Blue Genesis Driver Gold genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d7s4jtz.jpg|Gold Genesis Driver Mage ring version red by gray vizard-d6hl22i.jpg|Mage Wizard Ring (Red ver.) Mage ring version yellow by gray vizard-d6hl2hy.jpg|Mage Wizard Ring (Yellow ver.) 52669548 p0 master1200.jpg|Black Beast Ring 187766037 large.v1445172219.jpg|Change Silver Wizard Ring O0640048012311098378.jpg|Black Flame Dragon Wizard Ring O0640048012284413387.jpg|Gold Flame Ring O0640048012284394437.jpg|Crystal Flame Ring Kz papa-img500x374-1447062874wc1bng29536.jpg|Clear Flame Ring, Clear Water Ring, Clear Ground Ring and Clear Hurricane Ring Red Meteor Ring.jpg|Red Meteor Ring O0640048012291934346.jpg|White Momotaros Ring 51075575 p0 master1200.jpg|Blue Zanki Ring 52251698 p1 master1200.jpg|Legend Rider Rings IMG 3735 20130310205234.jpg|KickHopper Ring and ChopHopper Ring $ 12.JPG|Gold Rocket Switch and Gold Launcher Switch $ 12 (1).JPG|Gold Drill Switch and Gold Radar Switch 621.jpg|Clear Astroswitches Kamen rider birth proto driver by existphase-d3ix0gs.png|Blue Birth Driver 18120822 p0 master1200.jpg|Imagin Core Medals FIG-COL-3023.jpg|Prototype Core Medals 47740d5803d3c270805d1a77fd5f8e90.jpg|Blue Accel Memory and Oyakodon Memory Hqdefault.jpg|Blue Joker Memory NT.jpg|Blue Nazca Memory and Blue Terror Memory T02200391 0480085410875580598.jpg|White Joker Memory T02200391 0480085410875580908.jpg|Red Trigger Memory T02200391 0480085410875580602.jpg|Red Fang Memory !Bt5eMGQB2k-$(KGrHqUH-CEEvPZTmQgkBL9+yE(uLQ-- 35.JPG|Blue Xtreme Memory S-l500.jpg|Purple Xtreme Memory 411LQNDPn7L. SX300 .jpg|T2 Blue Key Memory Asc09869.jpg|T2 Purple Key Memory Asc09870.jpg|T2 Blue Ocean Memory and T2 Orange Puppeteer Memory 20110213170047.jpg|T2 Chrono Memory and T2 Arms Memory IMGP8799 R.jpg|T2 Yellow Gene Memory, T2 Black Key Memory, T2 Green Ocean Memory and T2 Purple Puppeteer Memory 110721-1.jpg|T2 Red Dummy Memory 20100909 1931189.jpg|T2 Green Gene Memory and T2 Pink Queen Memory O0700041310732154336.jpg|T2 Black Dummy Memory, T2 Black Gene Memory and T2 Black Yesterday Memory O0700041610732154329.jpg|T2 Silver Ice Age Memory, T2 Silver Nazca Memory and T2 Black Violence Memory Hopper Memory, Memory Memory and Virus Memory.jpg|T2 Hopper Memory, T2 Memory Memory and T2 Virus Memory FDFGDF.png|T2 Computer Memory FXZCy.png|T2 Paper Clip Memory SFD.png|T2 Zombie Memory FBDZy.png|T2 Hunter Memory FgDFGy.png|T2 Spiral Memory SAApy.png|T2 Soul Memory XCfgcopy.png|T2 Traid Memory Lrg141741 3 1022197.jpg|Shocker Dopant Memory Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver.jpg|Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver Kamen ride bujin gaim by mastvid-d6tdth2.jpg|Kamen Ride: Bujin Gaim Kamen ride dark drive by mastvid-d90y3nu.png|Kamen Ride: Dark Drive Proto kivat by butterwarrior72-d9c2pzi.png|Proto Kivat Eaef8fc0.jpg|Gold Kivat S-l1000 (1).jpg|Gold Rider Pass Neptune shf design02.jpg|Neptune Zector Goznos shf design03.jpg|Gonzos Zector Alpha belt2.JPG|SB-Prototype Prototype Driver 913break.jpg|SB-703B Data Driver 541168.png|Neo-Jetman 1 Ranger Key 541172.png|Neo-Jetman 2 Ranger Key 541177.png|Neo-Jetman 3 Ranger Key 541184.png|Neo-Jetman 4 Ranger Key 541190.png|Neo-Jetman 5 Ranger Key Phantom ranger keys v2 by mormon toa-d8w6aqt.png|Silver Phantom Ranger Key and Black Phantom Ranger Key Kamen rider new faiz accel by kamenrider004-d494gc8.png|Kamen Rider New Faiz Axcel Form Kamen rider new faiz blaster by kamenrider004-d491b0v.png|Kamen Rider New Faiz Blaster Form O0595044610575422992.jpg|New Den-O's Gun, Rod, Sword and Ax Forms 10121163354.jpg|New Den-O Wing Form Kamen rider den o rainbow form by patrick4u2011-d4wlbeh.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Rainbow Form Kamen rider den o by ravage20-d2ry98g.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Wing Form Den o pudding form by ngjovan-d57nys0.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Pudding Form Kr den o golem form by accel168-d5k5no2.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Golem Form Kr den o cerberus form by accel168-d5k5nic.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Cerberus Form Den-OSpearform.png|Kamen Rider Den‑O Spear Form O0595084110180150203.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Rouge Form Den-OFusion.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Fusion Form Denomagna.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Magna Form Kamen rider zerenos lebra form by 99trev-da5ufha.jpg|Kamen Rider Zeronos Lebra Form Denozeronosmagna.png|Kamen Rider Zeronos Magna Form Kamen rider den o shin climax by tagtameraj.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Shin Climax Form 2013-02-20 01.45.44.jpg|Kamne Rider Green Decade Complete Form DDCDC2.jpg|Kamen Rider Nega Decade Complete Form Kr dark poseidon berserk by kamenrider004-d4dt3kh.png|Kamen Rider Dark Poseidon Berserk Form Kamen rider baron green apple arms by kyoryugold37-d7xq1b9.jpg|Kamen Rider Baron Green Gold Arms 3 Gaims KIwami Arms.jpg|Gaim Kiwami Arms, Dark Gaim Kiwami Arms and Gold Gaim Kiwami Arms Dark drive type special by negabandit86-d8z633y.png|Kamen Rider Dark Drive Type Special Kamen rider dark drive type nextridoron by tuanenam-d952fmw.png|Kamen Rider Dark Drive Type NEXTridoron 1 by tuanenam-d957gyk.png|Kamen Rider Gold Drive Type GoldTridoron 1 by tuanenam-d9nssnx.png|Kamen Rider Yuki Onna Boost Damashii Kyoryunavy carnival by wolfknight90-d9nd9pk.jpg|Kyoryu Navy Carnival SIC-Pre-Amazon.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Amazon C32eb7c9.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Kuuga 1 by tuanenam-d7k7hcc.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamikuuga 896e444a20a44623e6c7cdaa9922720e0df3d7b2.jpg|Dragon Rider 8f2c07338744ebf8e54c0cf7d8f9d72a6159a782.jpg|Sword Rider Ff99a66eddc451da0d806423b7fd5266d1163254.jpg|Gun Rider Fb7ce224b899a9019eea32fe1c950a7b0008f5ec.jpg|Ninja Rider Kr dark agito dark form by kamenrider004-d4efa54.png|Kamen Rider Dark Agito 260562792-origin-1437764310.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Agito 1 by tuanenam-d7k7j0h.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamigito Kamen rider aiko by dezet08-d604shy.jpg|Kamen Rider Aiko Kamen rider aiko duality form by dezet08-d60gz74.jpg|Aiko Duality Form A 20150308-225934.jpg|Kamen Rider 8 and Kamen Rider 9 G101 by dezet08-d75zv1m.png|Kamen Rider G1-X Kamen riderg2 0001.jpg|Kamen Rider G2 COWSFRnVAAAps13.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark G3 O0800060010327688454.jpg|Kamen Rider Red G3-X G3-X.jpg|Kamen Rider Purple G3-X I320 (1).jpg|Kamen Rider Blue G4 and Kamen Rider Black G3-X Kamen rider g5.jpg|Kamen Rider G5 G5x-1.jpg|Kamen Rider G5-X Kamen rider g6 x by kamenrider004-d49axcp.png|Kamen Rider G6-X Godwar2-22.jpg|Kamen Rider G7 New kamen rider taiga by kamenrider004-d4f17ko.png|Kamen Rider New Taiga Kamen rider new faiz by kamenrider004-d48wyn2.png|Kamen Rider New Faiz Kamen rider backup faiz by kamenrider004-d4cze2t.png|Kamen Rider Backup Faiz 1 by tuanenam-d7k7jve.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Faiz 695bdfc0.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Faiz Img20030424191735.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamifaiz Shadow faiz by anarchyguyver2004.jpg|Kamen Rider Shadow Faiz 65292.jpg|Kamen Rider Gold Faiz 2d426ae3.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Blade 1 by tuanenam-d7k7kzj.jpg|Kamen Rider Black-Jack Blade 602024592.jpg|Kamen Rider Gold Garren, Kamen Rider Gold Leangle, Kamen Rider Gold Chalice and Kamen Rider Gold Blade P1.jpg|Kamen Rider Blue Blade, Kamen Rider Silver Blade and Kamen Rider Silver Garren RHB02SPG.jpg|Kamen Rider Silver Chalice 06d2571c.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Hibiki 1 by tuanenam-d7k7mas.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamihibki 20100817 1485080.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto, Kamen Rider Neo Gattack, Kamen Rider Neo Sasword, Kamen Rider Neo TheBee and Kamen Rider Neo Drake Future kamen rider kabuto by kamenrider004-d4eb45c.png|Kamen Rider New Kabuto RHK01SLV.jpg|Kamen Rider Silver Kabuto RHK09SLV.jpg|Kamen Rider Silver Gattack 18082011515.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo Dark Kabuto Hyper Form and Kamen Rider Neo Kaixa Spd 20100906161208 b.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo Faiz CUAvmJXUAAAFMLX.jpg|Kamen Rider TheBee Prototype and Kamen Rider Kaixa Prototype Neptune shf design main02.jpg|Kamen Rider Neptune Goznos shf design main03.jpg|Kamen Rider Goznos 54053872 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider White Gattack 1247227265130.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Gattack Img9940578244889.jpg|Kamen Rider Sasword Prototype Psy04 by dezet08-d72ejnq.jpg|Renge Takatori/Kamen Rider Psyche 439259.png|Kamen Rider Hopper Brothers ZeronosFusion.png|Kamen Rider Zeronos Fusion Form IMG 9946.JPG|Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Wing Form Requested kamen rider garulu by taiko554-d37w8sr.png|Kamen Rider Garulu 63a83f52.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Kiva Kamen rider phantom kiva by kamenrider004-d4f1ugb.png|Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva DCDandDEDInRecolorRoom..jpg|Kamen Rider Green Diend and Kamen Rider Cyan Decade Chibi kamen rider dark decade by zeltrax987-d4f9e0m.png|Kamen Rider Dark Decade Violent Emotion Kamen rider nega decade by timekaiser.png|Kamen Rider Nega Decade Kamen rider new decade by kamenrider004-d4953bc.png|Kamen Rider New Decade Kamen rider new decade fury by kamenrider004-d4aaiwx.png|Kamen Rider New Decade Violent Emotion 9c8df9b49117c1f194122567a542dabe1238863215 full.jpg|Kamen Rider Visor 3ebf2b68c831638a48bd79622fd62bc61239122445 full.jpg|Kamen Rider Wulfric 1 by tuanenam-d7k7pss.jpg|Kamen Rider FangEternal Weltomydh-img600x450-1428801558pxnmuy32762.jpg|Kamen Rider Gold OOO Kamen rider dark poseidon by kamenrider004-d4dswmy.png|Kamen Rider Dark Poseidon I320.jpg|Kamen Rider Red Birth Kamen rider birth unit 2 by kamenriderfrost-d35l5vi.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Red Birth Kamen rider birth prototype by existphase-d3ix01i.jpg|Kamen Rider Blue Birth 21153994 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Pink Birth 22520157 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Orange Birth Prototype and Kamen Rider Orange Birth Kamen rider core birth by kamenrider004-d49wcy3.png|Kamen Rider Core Birth Kamen rider birth core 1 2 by kamenrider004-d4d04bv.png|Kamen Rider Red Core Birth 1 by tuanenam-d7k7re0.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Fourze Kamen rider witch by dezet08-d6yaes1.jpg|Kamen Rider Witch Necro01 by dezet08-d6zq0k4.jpg|Kamen Rider Necro 11232710 449000018616153 4343742630986810389 n by dezet08-d9317au.jpg|Kamen Rider Wisewoman 36864707 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Green, Blue and Red) Kamen rider mage version mayu by riderb0y-d6blxfz.png|Kamen Rider Mage (Green Crystal) Chibi rider sprite mage trio custom versions by malunis-d6jufb0.png|Kamen Rider Mage (Light Green, Dark Blue and Dark Green) Tumblr mvnyb1kxxe1sih9h2o1 1280.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo Kamen Rider Gold Zangetsu.jpg|Kamen Rider Gold Zangetsu Kamen Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin.jpg|Kamen Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin B5N1T9aCcAAsb4D.jpg|Kamen Rider Red Duke Kurokage shin matsubokkuri energy arms by negabandit86-d7o8piq.png|Kamen Rider Silver Kurokage Shin Shin kurokage general by teiouja-d8uyahs.png|Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin General Kamen Rider Blue Viscount.jpg|Kamen Rider Blue Viscount CO9FHKgU8AAGsMN.jpg|Kamen Rider Purple Viscount Bm39G0DCQAA7WTP.jpg|Kamen Rider Green Baron B9SqXahCAAEa7VN.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin Kamen rider dark baron by tuanenam-d7li5wb.png|Kamen Rider Dark Baron CS3YQ gUcAAAx5r.jpg|Kamen Rider Sigurd Yomi, Kamen Rider Dark Axe and Kamen Rider Gaim Yomi 10811479 690798337701484 440262490 n watermark by lklaudat-d94b1ni.jpg|Kamen Rider Baron Yomi B61TXpUCUAAE4Jn.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin B-mLPCdUsAAMT5u.jpg|Kamen Rider Gray Duke B-mLPCSUcAAxNfV.jpg|Kamen Rider Purple Duke 1 by tuanenam-d7rmfiw.png|Kamen Rider Ryugetsu Kamen rider idun bronze arms recolored by arkirei1500-d8bao8a.png|Kamen Rider Green Idunn CLkDVUuUEAIZNE2.jpg|Kamen Rider Saver Shin COHITpwVEAApL4x.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Mars CGOeNUxW8AAhSJW.png|Kamen Rider Freya 13260230 1068299599910313 8347401377710268567 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto-Heart Kamen rider jun by 99trev-da2t720.png|Kamen Rider Proto-Jun Fantasy dino charge rangers by lavenderranger-d90c6xd.jpg|Guardian Kyoryugers (Kyoryu Vermilion, Kyoryu Scarlet, Kyoryu Platinum, Kyoryu Yellow, Kyoryu Cobalt, Kyoryu Magenta, Kyoryu Orange, Kyoryu Blood, Kyoryu Lavender, Kyoryu White, Kyoryu Uaine, Kyoryu Indigo and Kyoryu Periwinkle) Solbrain2.JPG|Proto SolBraver 7168633 p0 master1200.jpg|Ai Hyuuga/Draft Pinkey Kikaider 01 reboot by levi810-d7kn9ae.png|Kikaider 01 (REBOOT) Cc472bd6.jpg|All the Imagin Riders along with Den-O Liner, Zerones Atair, Vega and Zero Forms ready for battle against Max Shocker SigurdMarikavsGaimJimber.png|Sigurd and Marika fighting with a brainwashed Gaim Yami. ShinryuuJin.jpg|Shinryuzin (Tuperanda+Igeranodon+Ovirappoo) KishiryuuJin.jpg|Kishiryuzin (Allomerus+Stymero+Kentrospiker) GrandryuuJin.png|Granryuzin (Beyonsumo) DeinoryuuJin.jpg|Deinoryuzin (Deinosgrander+Deinochaser) Deinokaiser.png|DeinoKaiser (Gurumonite+Archenolon+Pukuptor+Futabain) Eleven Zyudenryu.png|10 Great Zyudenryu and Zyudenryu Tobaspino zyuoh_giraffe_by_greencosmos80-d9pinrk.jpg|ZyuohGiraffe zyuoh_bear_by_greencosmos80-d9rv5v5.jpg|Zyuoh Bear zyuohpanda_by_greencosmos80-da45kpt.jpg|ZyuohPanda chibi_zyuoh_dragon_by_dragoknight88-d9pb1fi.png|Dark ZyuohDragon zyuoh_mole_by_greencosmos80-d9rvcer.jpg|Zyuoh Mole zyuohbat_by_greencosmos80-d9zrz77.jpg|Zyuoh Bat Zyuoh octopus by greencosmos80-daib2nu.jpg|Zyuoh Octopus Category:Crossovers Category:Movie